


To Champion Elysium

by no_ella



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_ella/pseuds/no_ella
Summary: Zagreus always questioned what made it so that Theseus and Asterius were the only Champions of Elysium that he faced time after time. After all, Zagreus had defeated both of them many times. If he could do it then some warrior shade throughout the millennia surely could as well.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 7





	To Champion Elysium

Zagreus felt like an idiot. A proud one, but an idiot nonetheless. He'd forsaken every offered boon from the Gods on Olympus to get to this point purely so he can prove to his father Lord Hades that he was more than enough on his own. Elysium had torn him a new one though. The strongbows leaving both his health and his clothing in shambles as he stumbled up to the doorway. He picked up the nectar in the middle of the chamber and gave himself a minute to brace.

"No time like the present, then." He said as he took a swig of the nectar, "and no nectar to dole out later this time."

He'd earned it to be fair. He'd literally fought through hell to get here and even if he didn't survive this next battle against Asterius and Theseus, Zagreus was proud of himself. Another deep breath. Both hands on the doors. And push.

\----

The lights were blinding as he walked in, so he kept his eyes closed a little longer as he took in the sounds of the cheering, jeering, and...moaning? Zagreus opened his eyes and looked directly in front of him to where Asterius and Theseus should be standing. They weren't there, above the room's middle crest, however. Instead, as his gaze panned the room he saw Theseus half hanging out of the back of his golden chariot with a shade Zagreus has never seen before thrusting in and out of him at a pace that should probably be illegal. Zagreus let his eyes wander further for Asterius and found the Minotaur basically using another shade as a fleshlight. There were more shades too, everywhere, strewn across the battle area. Fucking each other against walls, pleasuring each other on the floor, bracing themselves against the seating pillars in the middle of the room as they pounded into their partners from behind.

As the doors banged closed behind Zagreus, however, all of the aforementioned activities came to a halt. Well all but one. Theseus still had his head tilted back and his partner shade buried deep in him due to the legs locking him in place.

"Is Zagreus on his way then?" Theseus panted out, "Zagreus on his way and none of you shades are yet still able to truly fuck myself or my good friend Asterius into submission? This is why we remain Elysium's sole champions."

"My King." Asterius said, pulling his own shade off of his - rather impressive I might add - member. "Zagreus is here"

"HE'S WHAT!?"

At the words of Asterius, Theseus uncrossed his legs and pushed his shade away. As he sat up fully in the chariot Zagreus was able to lock eyes with him and - to make matters worse - the eye contact prompted Zagreus to give an awkward wave and ask "Bad time then?"

"The time is fine, short one. Though this may not be the type of fight you seek." Asterius said as he stepped over what Zagreus could only assume to be other spent partners of the Minotaur. 

Actually, as Zagreus took a secondary look around, for as many people as there were up and still able to fuck there were twice as many down on the ground obviously fully spent and/or used. Not even an arm's length away from Zagreus was a shade who had obviously been only of Asterius' playthings with the gaping hole his ass had become. And with the amount of cum still bubbling...?...out of it. Zagreus winced a little, because while the shade had a look akin to bliss on their face that kind of a stretch still couldn't be comfortable by any means. Zagreus swept his eyes across the room to the upper levels where spectators were watching with bated breath the current proceedings. He could also see, however, that more than a few of them were in varying states of undress and embrace with each other - probably caught up in what they had previously been viewing. A few in the further back sections were actually still in the act from what Zagreus could tell, but nearly all of the shades that were easily within view were staring back at Zagreus in amazed curiosity.  
As Zagreus was letting his eyes give him a full update on the situation, Theseus was still angrily trying to pull himself out of the back of the chariot in a dignified manner. It's slightly hard to do that, however, when the back of said chariot is practically soaked in as much - if not more - cum than you are. Thankfully, as Zagreus was finalizing his perusal Asterius had finished making his way over to Theseus and plucked the cum rag of a king out of his chariot. Once safely placed on the ground, Theseus began marching towards Zagreus angrily.

"What did you do with our messenger shade you foul daemon?"

"Your wha- wait shouldn't I be the one asking questions right now?"

"You hold no dominion over this place you fiend! Now answer me! You answer when true royalty demands it!"

Zagreus was, by this point, thoroughly confused by everything despite it being perfectly clear what was going on. He would much rather be the one asking questions, however, because it's not the most comfortable thing in the world being questioned by someone whose dick is fully out and dripping precum onto your foot. Maybe it wasn't uncomfortable so much as distracting. How much precum could one - previously human - person hold. Did something about dying and becoming a shade give Theseus as much precum as some in the midst of an orgasm. And it's not like Zagreus could move away from Theseus to stop the distraction. At some point the hysterical once-mortal had backed Zagreus against the very doors he had walked through. There was nothing to do except stand there and take questioning about this mysterious "messenger shade" Theseus was sniveling on about. Zagreus let his eyes wander to Asterius in the hopes of some help but that proved to be the wrong idea as he became even more distracted focusing on the Minotaur's heavy breathing. Well, not so much the heavy breathing as to where Zagreus watched the puffs of breath land. For some reason Asterius was producing what could only be milk and it was beading from his nipples so much a small trickle had actually begun to run down his chest.

Zagreus kind of wanted to know if it tasted like milk.

He absolutely had to know if it tasted like milk.

\----

As if in a trance, Zagreus pushed passed Theseus and took the few steps up to Asterius. Lifting himself onto his toes Zagreus didn't even look up at Asterius for permission, nor did he make any sound indicating what he was intending to do as he grabbed the Minotaur's right breast and gave it one firm squeeze before latching his mouth onto it.

"What ARE you doing y- y- YOU BEAST! UNHAND HIM" Theseus screamed as he processed what Zagreus just did.

"Short one I-" it would be remis of Asterius to say that he didn't like the attention on his nipple. In fact, he much wanted his other to receive some attention now too. But it was unbecoming to allow Zagreus to continue on in such a manner. Especially if Theseus was still trying to talk to him. Which he was.

"REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY MOST FAITHFUL COMPANIONS CHEST AT ONCE DAEMON!"

Okay, talking was a bit of a stretch. In an attempt to calm the situation, Asterius grabbed Zagreus by the hair and pulled his head back. It took a second tug to firmly remove his lips, and as Asterius looked down at Zagreus to say something - nothing came out. The half dazed smile on his face made Asterius exhale a hot puff of air as he felt his dick jump. It didn't help that it had already been hard this entire time due to being unable to finish in the shade earlier. Now Zagreus was looking at him with a face needing to be fucked and the longer he stared at it, the more willing Asterius was to do just that. Before he could lose any more of his control - and before Zagreus could try anything else unexpected - Asterius spun the young god in around to face Theseus once more and locked him in place by croossing his arms across what little bit of clothing Zagreus had left covering his chest.

"Continue my King." Asterius huffed as he tried not to think about how good that moment had felt.

At least, he tried not to think about it until Zagreus began to struggle in his arms. And, for some reason, Theseus thought he could fix it by stepping even closer and using his own body as another hard place to press Zagreuus against. It wasn't fixing the problem for Asterius, however, who now had Zagres tighter against his dick, wiggling his body, and tempting Asterius with every foul thought known to man, shade, and monster. Asterius tried to focus on Theseus and what he was saying to distract himself from the lust creeping in. 

"How dare you come in here with no warning and no ex..... as to why you a..."

Asterius was trying so hard to focus, he really was, but Zagreus didn't like being trapped between the two bodies and Theseus had kept pressing further into Zagreus - and thus Asterius as well - the more passionate he became about what he was saying.

"My King I-"

Asterius tried to warn, to apologize, to....something before what happened next but he really couldn't. There was no time before the culmination of sensations was too much for him.

And so he stopped resisiting

\----

Theseus was lucky Asterius had managed to at least get those few words out because it gave him a tiny sliver of a moment with which to brace himself. Theseus went from being the one applying his presence on the other two - and standing up vertically - to being the bottom of a Theseus, Zagreus, Asterius sandwich. Theseus was at the perfect angle to stare into the eyes of Asterius as he gave into his dark side and began - at first - lightly rubbing himself against Zagreus.

Well, Theseus would be looking into his eyes if they weren't screwed shut trying to concentrate on what Theseus could only assume to be the last bearings of his control. And it was good that he did because Theseus could only assume those last few bearngs were stopping Asterius from turning Zagreus into any of the other discarded shades around them with assholes freshly rent asunder. Zagreus hadn't had any warning, or didn't notice it while he was struggling, however so as his brain appeared to catch up with the proceedings, Zagreus made a sound Theseus could only liken to a surprised mewl.

"Should of thought of the potential consequences before you made the first move you imbecile." Theseus snorted. 

Theseus wanted to be rightfully annoyed by the whole ordeal, but the weight of both the Minotaur and the daemon on his own body were, in no simple terms, distracting. After all, it's hard not to feel yourself grow impossibly harder whilst someone is ground against you by another person. Each thrust Asterius made against Zagreus ground the daemon into Thesus just that much more. So much more in fact that if Theseus were to part his legs a little furthe... the next couple of thrusts could push Zagreus right...into...his...

And then Zagreus moaned. Which was the final straw for Theseus.

"Lady Aphrodite! Grant me your Aid!"

\---

At this point all the shades in the vicinity looked on in awe. Plumes of goddess Aphrodite‘s aphrodisiac rose up around the trio and any hope of anything resembling their normal form of combat was officially long gone.  
With a deep rumbling groan, Asterius shifted himself off of Zagreus so he could take a fistful of the fabric left on the young god’s body. As he yanked backwards as hard as he could, both Asturias and Theseus greedily watched as Zagreus became as naked as they were. And boy, was that nakedness a sight to behold. Fighting his way out of the underworld time and time again had kept every muscle in perfectly toned condition on his body. Even now, at the mercy of others Zagreus still looked every bit the powerful Greek God he was meant to be revered as. In a sense, he was still being worshipped as Asterius lifted his body in a return of the earlier nipple teasing favour. With the extra weight off of his body Theseus was now able to bring himself closer to Zagreus more comfortably. Grabbing Zagros lightly by the neck, Theseus lean forward and whispered into his ear

“Prepare and they self to be fully bested” he said.

Zagreus started to open his mouth to say something, anything to prove that he was not just a play toy for these two. But the minute a single sound left his throat it turned into a lustful moan as Theseus grabbed him by the balls and gave a light squeeze.

“Don’t even think of protesting on this matter.” Theseus chuckled. It appeared now that the King realized things were going in a way he did not protest, he’d long forgotten the embarrassment of being caught earlier. Or, perhaps it was just aphrodisiac taking effect and making him more giddy and talkative than usual.

Whatever it was, Theseus was now in the perfect mood to best Zagreus in a fun new way - if only to keep his title of champion of Elysium of course. Standing, Theseus gave a nod to Asterius and began stroking his cock as he took aim at his still confined target. Following the silent order of his king, Asterius pushed the muscled mounds between his hands closer together and tilted Zagreus backwards at the perfect angle for Theseus to step forward and begin something he’d always dreamed of being able to do since the first time Theseus met the young god - he began to titty fuck Zagreus. Not wanting to just sit and be at will to whatever was happening to him, Zagreus used the fact that Asterius had to squeeze his chest for Theseus and moved one of his now free hands in in -between himself and the Minotaur, reaching for that prized dick that Zagreus had heard shades gossiping about in the lounge. They were right too - it was huge- and in this case it was already still slick from prior activities.

As Theseus thrust into his mouth, Zagreus closed his eyes and tried not to lose focus on his own task of bringing Asterius to at least one climax before Theseus could finish in his mouth. Partly due to pride, but mostly due to the fact that Zagreus knew the minute he started swallowing that load his brain would go into full cum rag mode. He felt another moan coming up an Zagreus squeezed just under the head of the Minotaur's dick.

With what could only be described as a roar, Asterius spun Zagreus around, stuck two fingers into the still dripping hole of Theseus, spread the cum over his steadily leaking member, and thrust into Zagreus - to the hilt. There was no time to prepare for the entry and even less time to mentally prepare as Astons began moving. When Zagreus recovered enough to lift his head and take a full breath of air he was face to face with the proud dick of Theseus.

And then he was dick to mouth with it.

—-

If any onlookers had thought the beginning portion of this was going to be the fuck fest they were only partially correct. What was going to be a marathon of back and forth fucking turned into the most brutal spitroast Zagreus had ever been a part of. In no time he was both filled and doused with more cum than he could almost comprehend. It was in the middle of Asterius flooding his mouth - and dislocating his jaw in the process - for a sixth time that Zagreb heard the familiar tone of him being summoned by the River Styx.

"And you thought you could defeat us," The seas taunted as Zagreb was pulled away, "nobody can best us in this theatre of battle."

—-

When Zagreus rose from the red pool it was safe to say pink was the new red. He didn't even stop by Hypnos to be questioned about this particular death. He just walked straight to his chambers to hopefully find some help in the form of his boyfriend or girlfriend in cleaning out the mess that was now both his holes.

Or maybe he'd just jump right back into another escape attempt so he can pick up where Theseus and Asterius left off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this I must congratulate you. It's been years since I've written any form of fanfiction. The point of this was to blow off some personal steam so I do apologize for how discordant it becomes.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll roll through and edit it but until then enjoy as is!  
> And again, thanks for reading!


End file.
